Brothers Three
by QueenDeathHerself
Summary: After being overly abused by the Dursleys Harry is sent to St. Mungos along with another boy who survived a house fire. After identifying that there were potions and spells on both boys there were removed leaving no trace of Harry Potter or Grant Mullen, but Teodore and Ezekiel Malfoy. The lost twins of the Malfoy family. Old username averylynn
1. Cupboard under the stairs

The cupboard under the stairs was a sanctuary to one little boy named Harry. The walls were covered with spider webs and had a small cot shoved into the small space. To any other child they would have laughed at him. One night the cupboard under the stairs vanished, thanks to magic.

It was Harry's summer before third year, his uncle had started drinking leaving Harry covered in bruises and cuts. One new neighbor who happened to be a wizard, had called for help but it was to late. Harry was sent to St. Mungos for treatment. While there another little boy had been brought there because of a house fire. Both boys shared a room when a few of the healers notice charms and potions place on the boys. They were removed in a matter of minutes, leaving two totally different boy behind. Both boy had white blond hair lighter than the Malfoys and Harry had shrunk to the other boy's sized, their eyes seemed to change color when the sun hit them. Healer Abforth did a identity spell what he found shocked him. They were the lost Malfoy twins. Running from the room holding the two unconscious boy he went to write a letter to congratulate them.

An owl was sent from St. Mungos to Malfoy Manor, the owl flew through an open window causing the thirteen year old to become excited.

"Mother is it my Hogwarts letter?" Draco asked.

Narcissa was confused at the return address on the letter, but opened it anyway.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

I am pleased to tell you that we have two special boys in our care. We have Mr. Teodore Orion Malfoy and Mr. Ezekiel Gabriel Malfoy. The twins came into our care after both had trauma. Mr. Teodore has signs of extreme abused and Mr. Ezekiel was caught in a house fire, both were put in to a healing coma and are nearly ready to be woken up. We await your presence.

Healer Abforth

St. Mungos

Narcissa dropped the letter and covered her face stifling a sob.

"Dragon go fire call your Father and tell him he is needed home as soon as possible," Narcissa choked out.

Draco ran to the fireplace and floo called his father.

"Draco what is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Lucius spat.

"Father it's Mother, she received a letter and its got her upset. She said to come home immediately," Draco said worriedly.

"I'll be home in a second Draco go make sure your mother is okay," Lucius told him.

Lucius checked out of the ministry and flooed home to see his wife griping a letter, tears in her eyes.

"What's happening, Cissa?" he asked.

"St. Mungos has sent us a letter," she said.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"They found Zeke and Teo," she said.

"We're going have Draco grab his cloak-" Lucius was cutoff.

"Lucius both boys are in a healing coma, Teo suffered abuse and Zeke was caught in a fire. How are we supposed to tell Draco?" She fretted.

Lucius had an elf bring Draco to the dining room. Lucius pointed to a seat trying to figure out what to tell him.

"Draco when you were three your mother had twins and they were very sick. They stayed at the hospital and when we went to see them, they had disappeared. They now have been found but are in critical condition. We are headed there now to see them, go grab your cloak," Lucius unloaded fairly quickly.

Draco did barely remember the twins and visiting them at St. Mungos but not much more than that. He shook himself out of shock and ran to grab his cloak.

As soon as the made it to St. Mungos Healer Abforth rushed the into a side room.

"I wanted to explained what happened to them, both of them were placed under charms that changed their appearance and Teo had an aging potion in his system aging him to Draco's age. They were known as Harry Potter and a halfblood Grant Mullen," Abforth stopped to let it sink in.

Draco's mind was reeling, Bloody Potter was his brother!

"They will not act how they did since they were not themselves, They will probably rely heavily on each other. We have removed the lighting scar on Teo's forehead, any questions?" he asked.

"Can we see them?" Lucius choked out.

"Yes of course they should be waking up shortly," Abforth stood up and lead them from the room.

They walked down the hall to a room with the door slightly ajar, Abforth pushed the door open to reveal on boy sleeping and another one shaking in the corner. Abforth carefully made his way over to the boy who had his head on his knee shaking.

"Teo what are you doing out of bed?" Abforth asked gently.

"Not allowed," he whispered not moving.

"What do you mean, Teo?" Abforth pushed.

"I'm a Freak and freaks aren't allowed beds. Why do you keep calling me Teo?" Harry asked.

"You are not a freak. We keep calling you Teo because that is your real name, you were taken as a baby and now that we have found you we have taken off the charms place on you and the potions in your system aging you. You never were Harry Potter, but you are Teodore Malfoy the youngest in the family. You have an older twin named Ezekiel, and an older brother by two years that you already know. Would you like to meet your family, Ezekiel is still asleep and will stay this way until to night."

Teo nodded.

"Come on then," Abforth picked Teo up and brought him to the bed, waving in the Malfoys.

Nacissa walked over and sat on the edge of the bed puling her youngest into a hug. Teo after years of abuse and neglect, flinched and attempted to pull away until he realized she wasn't trying to harm him, Lucius walked over with Draco behind him standing off to the side. Draco could see the similarities including the hair but he noted that their hair was a lot lighter than the other Malfoys. He watched as Teo held on to his Mother for dear life as he fell asleep. Lucius ran his hand through the almost white hair as his son slept.

"You will have to realize that Teo will not trust easily, I think today was overwhelming so beware. He will have issues but you cannot push he will open with time. Would you like to meet Ezekiel he is waking." Abforth whispered.

"Where am I?" a panicked voice said.

"You are at St. Mungos, Ezekiel," Abforth told him.

"Sorry Mister, but I'm no Ezekiel, I'm Grant. Where is my Mum and Da?" he asked.

"The Mullen couple is dead and they had no son until they took you from your real parents. You had a few spells placed on you that made you look like them. There is no Grant Mullen, but there is an Ezekiel Malfoy that's who you are," Abforth explained.

"No your lying, I won't listen to your nonsense. My Mum and Da were my real parents I know I'm adopted and your point is?" Ezekiel asked.

Lucius cut in, "My point is that you are my son I have not seen in eleven years. I know that you had another family but they are gone now. Your Mother and I have not seen you since the day they took you away from us, you and your younger twin Teodore."

"They took me! I have a twin!" he exclaimed.

"Yes my son," Narcissa tucked Teo in to the bed and made her way over to her other son, "but your home now."

She pulled him into a hug, "This is your older brother Draco," She introduced him.

Draco smiled at him.

"Your Father, and Teo your twin," She pointed to each person.

"Hi," He greeted.

Narcissa chuckled, very happy to have her whole family back together. A loud beep caught the family off guard. Nurses rushed in when they noticed their youngest had started seizing. Abforth pulled the curtain around the bed, Draco looked to Lucius.

"Father what's happening?" Draco's voice wobbled at the thought of loosing a brother.

"I don't know Draco," he said just as Abforth returned, "what is wrong with my son?"

"Nothing is wrong with young Teo, His system was just trying to expel the rest of the potion. If you are ready to take the boys home, they are allowed to go," Abforth told them, "Just to let you know Teo is awake but will probably go back to sleep when you return home."

Lucius nodded and filled out the paper work and returned it to Abforth, then he made his way to Teo.

Teo was propped up against a few pillows, attempting to stay awake.

"Are you ready to go home?" Lucius asked.

He nodded. Carefully Lucius picked up his youngest hand carried him over to the others. Draco instantly hovered over him checking to make sure he was alright. Narcissa transfigured the hospital gowns in to simple robes before they apperated to the manor.


	2. Malfoy Manor

*Forgot to mention I do not own harry potter. And Teodore is pronounced Tee O door

Harry was green when they finally made it to Malfoy Manor, he curled into his father trying to calm down. Lucius looked down at Teo worriedly, the boy was small and quite green. Maybe he shouldn't have apperated with him. Draco and Ezekiel made it through without losing anything, Narcissa made sure of it.

"Is he okay?" Ezekiel asked looking at Harry.

"I think the apperating didn't help him but he'll be okay," Lucius answered.

"Father where are they going to sleep?" Draco asked.

"Dobby I'm sure has taken care of it," Narcissa said knowing that Dobby listened in.

"Dobby," Draco called.

Dobby appeared with a pop, "Master Draco called for Dobby."

"Yes are the rooms for the twins set up?"

"Of course, sir."

"You can go," Lucius dismissed him.

Dobby popped out making Teo jump in his Fathers arms.

"Let's get you up to your room, Teo," Lucius said carrying Teo from the room.

Draco and Ezekiel followed him up to the family and entered one of the two open doors. The room was a deep blue and dark wood with bookshelves surrounding the fireplace and a giant bay window with a window seat. Lucius laid Teo down in the bed that was up against the wall on the opposite side of the fireplace. Teo was half asleep, Ezekiel seeing his discomfort hopped up on the bed and cuddled with him. Draco and Lucius left them in peace.

The next morning Teo and Ezekiel woke up to Dobby shaking them.

"Hello Dobby," Teo said.

"Master Lucius wants the twins up and to get ready for breakfast," Dobby said before pooping away.

"Zeke I don't wanna to get up," Teo said rolling over.

"But Teo look at the clothes they match don't you want to confuse Mum and Dad?" Zeke said holding up the robes for Teo to see.

"Okay you win," Teo said rolling off the bed.

Since Zeke had lived wearing robes he helped Teo put his on properly. Dobby popped back in and lead them to the dining room where the rest of the Malfoys were. The boys sat at the table where two extra plates were set. Narcissa got up and walked around the table to an gave her boy a hug, frowning when Teo flinched away.

"Sorry," Teo whispered.

Pulling Teo back into the hug, she started to stroke his hair, "Don't worry baby."

"Narcissa stop smothering the boy and let him eat," Lucius frowned.

She let go of him and her way back to her plate. Draco watched his brothers eat noticing they both ate with their left hand, and took a bite at the same time.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" he asked.

Both boys gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about, Dray?"

"Your taking a bite at the same time and using your left hand," Draco said.

Teo looked confused and then looked down at his hand, "I guess I'm a lefty now."

"See I told you we could confuse them," Zeke said wagging his eyebrows at Teo.

Teo smiled at him as an owl flew into the room and landed next to Teo. Teo picked up the letters and handed them to Draco who handed them to their Father. Teo ran a finger down the owl's head holding back tears remembering be forced to watched his uncle kill Hedwig. Unable to hold back flashbacks Teo fled to the corner of the room. Everyone looked up when they heard the chair fall back in Teo's haste to get away from the owl.

Draco worriedly made his way over to the curled up boy, he reached his hand down to touch his shoulder earning a scream. The scream had Narcissa and Lucius out of their chairs and rushing to the boy. Falling to the floor Narcissa pulled the boy into a hug.

"Shh Teo, stop fighting. It's Mama. It's Mama," Narcissa held a fighting Teo close.

"Mama," he gasped out.

"Yes baby, I'm here," Narcissa shushed him.

Ezekiel unsure how to take this slowly made his way over to his twin and sat next to Draco who pulled him into a hug. When Teo had calmed down he pulled away embarrassed of his actions. Lucius coughed turning the attention to him.

"We'll go to Diagon Ally in an hour to get your school supplies. Your letters are on the table if you want to see them."

Ezekiel got up and went to the table to grab the letters. He passed them out to Teo and Draco.

"Look, Teo we'll be first years," Ezekiel said giddily jumping down next to him.

"Really Zeke?" Teo held his letter in his hand reading the front.

Teodore Malfoy

Blue Bedroom Family Wing

Malfoy Manor

"What if Dumbledore finds who I am?" Teo looked to Lucius.

"The few who know, I had them take an unbreakable vow. If Dumbledore finds out owl us and we'll take care of it," Lucius reassured him.

"Just think of the look on his face when he realizes that his precious Potter didn't make it to Hogwarts this year," Draco sneered.

Narcissa got up off the floor and help the boys to their feet, "Go get ready like your father asked, we'll be leaving shortly."

Draco took the lead out of the room, Teo and Ezekiel followed closely behind not wanting to get lost. Teo went in his room and sat on the window seat looking outside nervous for the outing. Ezekiel looked around at his room which was identical to Teo's except for the color. Ezekiel turned around and walked out of the green room and went to Teo's. He barged in without knocking and fell on the bed.

"You okay?" Teo looked up at him from the book he was reading.

"No, my room is the shade of puke," he complained.

"Well at least we know your not a Slytherin."

"Not funny, Teo," Ezekiel threw a pillow at him.

12121212121212121211212121212

Draco led his brothers through Diagon Ally, their parents close behind.

"Draco, Madam Malkins first," Lucius told him.

Draco grumbled but made his way towards the robe shop. Upon entering Teo looked at the other customer who looked extremely uncomfortable with the fitting.

"That must be a mudblood," Draco sneered.

Teo glared at him and shoved past him to greet the boy.

"Hello I'm Teodore, who are you?" He asked.

The boy glared at him with teal eyes, "I am Ahearn Dugald."

Teo smiled at the boy, looking at his hair. It was black, long, and wavy on one side and shaved on the other. It reminded Teo of a horse's mane.

"Are you a first year?" Teo asked.

"Yes," he answered shortly taking his completed robes from the seamstress, "I'll see you on the train," he gave a small smile to Teo before walking out of the store.

"Who's next?" The seamstress asked looking at the three boys.

Teo and Draco hopped up on the two open stools leaving Ezekiel to wander around the store. After what felt like years the Malfoy family departed the robe shop with their purchases. Ezekiel broke away from Teo and ran to look at the brooms.

"Teo come look, they've got snitches," Ezekiel called.

Teo walked over slowly to see, "Zeke I want to stay to Mum and Dad," he whispered looking around warily.

Ezekiel sighed and took Teo's hand, leading him back to their parents.

"Come you two, lets go get your wands," Narcissa smiled at them.

Teo warily stayed away from Narcissa while she lead them to Ollivanders, holding the door open for them as they entered. Teo looked around the same room he had stood in as Harry Potter, it hadn't changed except for more dust.

"Where's Draco and Dad," he whispered to Ezekiel.

"They went to Knockturn for some reason," Ezekiel answered.

"Well, well, well who do we have here, more Malfoys it looks like," Ollivander said sneaking up behind them.

"Hello sir," Ezekiel said cheerfully.

"Are you ready for a wand Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes sir."

Ollivander gave Ezekiel wand after wand until a rush of magic surrounded him.

"Hm, very tricky wand Mr. Malfoy. Vine, werewolf whiskers, eleven inches very whippy. Good luck," Ollivander said.

Teo went next standing awkwardly as Ollivander stared at him. Ollivander moved abruptly startling Teo as he went to look for wands. Ten wands later Teo was holding a wand made of aspen with a thestral tail core that was twelve inches long and was sturdy.

"Good luck Misters Malfoy," Ollivander said as they left the shop.

"What now Mum we've gotten all our supplies?" Ezekiel asked hopping around.

"Calm your self Ezekiel. We are about to head home since your father didn't meet us at the wand shop," She said leading them to a floo.


End file.
